digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lord Bagra
Romanization Do we need a romanization for his "name"? G-SANtos 18:51 December 07, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose it could be done in the lead, but it's not really vital. It's not an interesting translation or anything. 18:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Every other anime Wiki has romanizations for names and terminology. G-SANtos 19:16 December 07, 2011 (UTC) :So I thought we could point this out. G-SANtos 19:38 December 07, 2011 (UTC) ::We aren't every other wiki, for one, and we have romanizations where it matters, not for stuff like saying "They go to the Electronics 'Shop' (Iya)". ::Ask Lanate, I guess. In my mind, there's no need to treat his name as a nihongo term, just like we don't treat "Boy" or "Police Officer" in the cast lists as nihongo terms. 20:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :The main difference is that the Old Clock Store Man is actually relevant, and when I said names and terminology , I referred to relevant things. G-SANtos 21:56 December 07, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mind it being a nihongo term, as it's repeated used for a unique character. Lanate (talk) 04:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Will do, sir. 05:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Merging How are we going to do the merge? Merge Old Man into Bagramon, or the other way around? Old Man is Bagramon's human form, so per all other human forms Old Man should be a subsection of Bagramon (Xros Wars), however, there's no indication that he can go back to becoming Bagramon, so per Beelzemon (Xros Wars), Bagramon must be a section to Old Clock Shop Man. What's you guys' opinions? 21:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The page decider is who the main form is; I think we can safely say Bagramon is the main form. For example, it's indicated that the squires remain as cats permanently in the Xros Wars manga. 01:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::The difference is, they only remain in that form in an epilogue, and it's indicated Luminamon becomes Shademon's main form after evolving, just like Baalmon > Beelzebumon, while Bagramon kept the form of the Old Clock Shop Man during an entire arc. With no indication that he can become Bagramon again, you could also say that the Old Man is the main form now. 00:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC)/21:04, September 7, 2012 (Brasília) Lord Bagra I just watched the second episode of Fusion and Bagramon was referred to as "Lord Bagra." Should this be added as his title? Or would it be better to wait and see what they do?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 02:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Title, sure. 05:22, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Savage Cyclone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQmNwd9TBbw DO NOT CHANGE the name back to the original. Character Name Because "Lord Bagra" is treated as a character name like Veevee, I've decided to use the conventions of a character name for it and as such have removed the '' (Fusion)'' parser from his character page's name. Bagramon (Fusion) and Bagramon (Xros Wars) will keep their parsers though since that is the name of his species. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC)